Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality)
This is a list of unnamed [[USS Enterprise personnel (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise personnel]] in an alternate reality. Command division Command division bridge crew These command division officers served on the bridge of the Enterprise in 2258 when the ship was part of the armada against the Romulan mining vessel Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise bridge officer 1 2258.jpg|''Played by Nana Hill'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 3 2258.jpg|Relief helmsman Played by Shaela Luter File:Enterprise bridge officer 5 2258.jpg|''Played by Jack Millard'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 6 2258.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Played by James Cawley Operations division Alien communications officer This alien Starfleet officer served as a communications officer aboard the Enterprise. When Kirk searched the ship for Uhura he found her in a large control room filled with dozens of officers. This alien officer was sitting next to Uhura and operating a console. ( ) Alien crewman with blue head This Enterprise crewman from an unknown species was standing in a corridor when Captain Pike, Kirk, Spock, and Sulu passed him. ( ) Bridge security officers The first two security officers were ordered to remove Kirk from the bridge of the Enterprise after Kirk doubted Spock's commands. Both officers were knocked down by Kirk shortly before Kirk got unconscious by Spock's Vulcan nerve pinch. The third security officer was one of two who brought Scotty and Kirk to the bridge after they've beamed into the machine room. ( ) File:Enterprise security officer 1 2258.jpg|''Played by Ilram Choi'' File:Enterprise security officer 2 2258.jpg|''Played by Chris Palermo'' File:Enterprise security officer 3 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Crewmembers These crewmembers served aboard the Enterprise during the mission to Vulcan and the battle against the Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise operations crewmember 1 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise operations crewmember 2 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise operations crewmember 3 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise operations crewmember 4 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise transporter technician 2 2258.jpg|Transporter technician Played by an unknown actor "Cupcake" This Human was called "Cupcake" by James T. Kirk when the two first met in the Shipyard Bar in Riverside, Iowa in 2255. Being a Starfleet cadet, "Cupcake" tried to protect Nyota Uhura who was picked up by Kirk. The following dispute ended in a barfight and Kirk facing three cadets as his opponents. The dispute was settled by Captain Pike. Three years later "Cupcake" served as security officer aboard the Enterprise and was part of the security team which was sent down to engineering to arrest the intruders, namely James T. Kirk and Montgomery Scott who beamed aboard. He arrested the two and brought them onto the bridge where he witnessed the discussion and fight between Spock and Kirk. ( ) Engineering crewmembers These engineering crewmembers served aboard the Enterprise during the mission to Vulcan and the battle against the Narada. Most of them served in the main engine room and some of them watched the ship intern message of Chekov regarding their mission. ( ) File:Enterprise engineer 1 2258.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Played by Arne Starr File:Enterprise engineer 2 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Engineering security officer This security officer was part of the security team which caught Kirk and Scotty in engineering shortly after they beamed back aboard. ( ) Operations division bridge crew These operations division officers served on the bridge of the Enterprise in 2258 when the ship was part of the armada against the Romulan mining vessel Narada. ( ) 's Kobayashi Maru scenario simulation.}} File:Enterprise bridge officer 2 2258.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Played by Michael Saglimbeni File:Enterprise bridge officer 7 2258.jpg|''Played by Makiko Konishi'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 9 2258.jpg|''Played by Charlie Haugk'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 10 2258.jpg|''Played by Jonathan Dixon'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 11 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 13 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Torpedo bay crewmembers These crewmembers were working in the torpedo bay when the Enterprise faced Nero and his ship, the Narada. At order they've launched several torpedoes. ( ) File:Tall alien cadet in torpedo bay.jpg|''Played by Jeff Chase'' File:Crewman in torpedo bay 1.jpg|''Played by Massi Furlan'' File:Crewman in torpedo bay 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Transporter chief This transporter chief was on duty when the Enterprise went to and Kirk, Sulu, and Olson performed a space-dive ionto the Romulan drilling rig. She tried to beam Kirk and Sulu back aboard the ship but was unable to lock onto them. Chekov replaced her and beamed the two officers aboard. ( ) Transporter technician This transporter technician assisted the female transporter chief in the transporter room. He was present when Chekov took over and beamed Spock and several Vulcans aboard the Enterprise and when Scotty beamed Spock and Kirk aboard the Narada. He was still in the transporter room when Scotty beamed Kirk, Spock, and Captain Pike back aboard the Enterprise and seemed amused by Scotty's reaction to his work. ( ) Sciences division Medical staff These '''medical staff members' served aboard the Enterprise during the mission to Vulcan and the battle against the Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise medic 1 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise medic 2 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise nurse 2258.jpg|Nurse Played by an unknown actor File:Enterprise medic 3 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise medic 4 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise medic 5 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise medic 6 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise medic 7 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Sciences division bridge crew These sciences division officers served on the bridge of the Enterprise in 2258 when the ship was part of the armada against the Romulan mining vessel Narada. ( ) File:Enterprise bridge officer 4 2258.jpg|''Played by Sabrina Morris'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 8 2258.jpg|''Played by Jolene Kay'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 12 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Enterprise bridge officer 14 2258.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Alien science division bridge officer This alien Starfleet officer was a Starfleet cadet at 's disciplinary hearing at the Starfleet Academy in 2258. After she was transferred to the Enterprise she served as a science officer on the bridge. ( ) Background In a deleted scene aboard the Enterprise Kirk apologized to a female Orion science officer believing her to be Gaila. During his speech he realized that this Orion was not Gaila. This Orion officer was portrayed by actress Diora Baird. 02 Enterprise Enterprise Enterprise